Campers and Complications
by StrawberrySwiirl
Summary: What I think will happen in the future episode for "Austin and Ally - Campers and Complications"


**Campers and Complications**

Ally watches as Austin and Kira act all lovey and dovey. They were sitting at the sofa in Sonic Boom. Yes, ladies and gentlemen! After having the practice date with Austin, Ally had developed feelings for him! What's worse? He's dating Kira now!

Ally sighed and continued writing in her songbook. She looked up to see Austin and Kira standing in front her.

"Hey, guys!" Ally smiles.

"What are you doing, Ally?" Kira asks.

"I'm writing new lyrics for Austin's next video." Ally replies.

"Awesome!" Austin says. Kira and Austin then continue to act all lovey and dovey at the sofa.

Trish finally comes in—and of course with a new job outfit on.

"Guess who got a job at Bill's Surf Shop?" Trish says, while posing.

Dez pops up from behind the counter.

"Actually, Trish. It's Billl; with three L's" Dez says.

Trish rolls her eyes and turns her attention back to the heart broken brunette.

"You okay?" Trish asks.

"I'm f-fine!" Ally replies.

"Ally Dawson?" Someone asks.

Ally turns her head towards the door and finds a handsome brown haired boy. Her eyes go wide as she recognizes who that guy is.

Everyone was watching now. Austin and Kira stop their acting and look at Ally and the guy.

"Elliot?!" Ally screams. She runs up to him and wraps her arms around his neck while 'Elliot' twirls her.

"I've missed you so much!" Ally says pulling away.

"I missed you more, Ally-Cat!" Elliot says. "We have a lot to do, Ally. Gah! I missed you!" He says pulling her in for another hug.

Austin doesn't know why he had a funny feeling in his stomach. He brushed it off but it just came back!

"Guys! This is Elliot! He was my best friend from Camp Craft-A-Monga!"

They all greet him. Elliot then intertwines their hands together.

"Ally-Cat, let's go to Minis!"

"Alright!"

Austin clenched his fists.

"Austin, are you okay?" Kira asks,

"I'm fine!" Austin says smiling. "Let' go to Minis with Ally and that guy."

"Trish? You coming? And Dez?" Ally asks.

"Nope! I have to go! I started my 5 minute break 3 hours ago!" Trish says leaving.

"And I need to go find my pet turtle!" Dez says following Trish.

So, Austin, Kira, Ally and Elliot all go to Minis.

They ordered their food and started eating in silence.

"I met Elliot at Craft-A-Monga!" Ally breaks the silence.

"We were basket weaving buddies. I'll never forget that first day she walked into the weaver tent. She had the cutest purple hand-print on her face from a finger painting accident!" Elliot says looking at Ally.

Ally puts her fingers on her cheeks, causing some pizza sauce to land on her cheeks.

Elliot chuckles. "Still as cute as ever! Let me help you with that!" Elliot reaches over to Ally to help her with her cheeks but Austin stops him.

"I'll get it!" Austin says cleaning the pizza sauce off of Ally's cheeks.

He then puts his messy hands on Elliot's white shirt.

"I just have to say, it's so great to finally meet you, Elliot!"

"Austin, you got pizza sauce all over Elliot's shirt!" Ally says grabbing a napkin and cleaning the pizza.

Austin and Kira just watch the love birds talk about their past. Like where Ally gave Elliot a lanyard and how he kept it all those years.

Elliot reaches over and puts his hand on top of hers.

"Ally, I need to ask you something…" Elliot says

"Anything, Elliot!" Ally says.

Austin had that same feeling again. Was it…_jealousy?_ It can't be! It just can't!

"Will you…go out with me?" Elliot asks.

Yup. Austin was definitely jealous! But why? He's dating someone! Wait a minute…he can't have…

His thoughts were interrupted by Ally screaming.

"Elliot! Of course I'll go out with you!" Ally says standing up and hugging him. Then, they share a quick peck on the lips.

Austin looked at his clenched fists. THIS CAN'T BE!

Then, they all depart ways.

**-Back at Sonic Boom**

Austin, Kira, Trish and Dez were waiting outside the practice room. Trish had picked Ally a beautiful dress for her date tonight.

Austin was filled with so many questions. But they were interrupted by Ally opening the door.

She was wearing a light green skirt, a white tucked in shirt and above it, a pink shirt with yellow flowers. She was wearing flats and also accessorized.

"Well, how do I look?" She asks.

"Ally, you look amazing!" Trish says and Kira nodded.

Dez smiled. "Wow, Ally. I never though a boy can like _you_." Trish glares at him and Ally just laughs.

Elliot then appears at the entrance for Sonic Boom with flowers.

Ally beams as she links her arm with his, waves a good-bye and leaves.

"Elliot is perfect for her!" Trish says.

Dez, Trish and Kira all leave. Austin stands there; spaced out. _What just happened?_

He was lost in thought after he had seen Ally. She looked gorgeous! Beyond beautiful.

And then it hit him.

He finally got his answer.

**-Hours later**

Ally comes in, twirling and smiling brightly.

She suddenly stops when she sees Austin sitting.

"Austin? What are you still doing here?" She asks smiling.

"Just thought I'd crash here for a while. How was your..d-date?"

"It was amazing! We watched a silent movie at the park! He leaned in, put his arm around me and we both smiled! We started leaning in but the water sprinklers turned on! It was so fun! After we dried off, we slow-danced and he kissed me! But we decided to stay friends!"

"Friends? Why?"

"Because he is leaving to California tomorrow. This was just a cute and romantic date we had." She says. "Well, I better go home now! Bye Austin!" She hugs him and he hugs back.

She leaves Sonic Boom, leaving Austin to his thoughts.

All he could think about were the feelings he developed for Ally. Yes, ladies and gentlemen. Austin is dating Kira but just developed feelings for his song-writer.

**(A/N: OMG! How was that? I gave myself feels! Ugh, I can't wait 2 weeks! In GF-G-F, I was freaking out! Ally just developed feelings for Austin but is heartbroken! In the future episode, it's Austin's turn! Can't wait!)**


End file.
